


I can run away (the mountain says, the mountain lies)

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chronic Pain, Gen, That's Regis, Whumptober 2019, You know the trope of 'barrier maiden'?, day 4 - human shield, it's day 4, referenced anyway, what do you mean it's the 19th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: Kings have died, keeping up the Wall.In the scheme of things, what's one more?





	I can run away (the mountain says, the mountain lies)

**Author's Note:**

> Look
> 
> It's day 4 in my heart. They'll all get done at some point.

The Wall.

A magical Wall that protected all of Insomnia. One upon a time it protected all Lucis, but that long ago. Regis – couldn’t protect more than just Insomnia. He could barely protect Insomnia, really.

He hadn’t been born with that much magic compared with his father – or his grandmother, or a lot of his close family. They could easily outpower him, if they tried. But now – it was him. And his son, his young son, just practising his magic for now. There was no one here to overpower him in his own magic now (but his son would be oh so much more powerful, later).

Regis was good at making spell, or twisting them around until they worked for him in a way they hadn’t with anyone else. He was also good at shield spell. At ‘mini-Walls’ that were hard to break through.

He was good at shield spells.

(Clarus gasping, blood dripping on the floor as Regis shielded his _Shield. _Gunshots unable to break through it. Fire that could be sent right back-)

-he thought he was good at shield spells.

He wasn’t so sure now. Hadn’t been sure since he’d started holding up the wall. Every meter of the thing weighing hard on his magic, on his _soul_. A pressure on his chest that had never gone away since.

It’s been years and years since he had first put the Ring on. AT first he could ignore the pressure, and the pain. Now though? Now he felt all of it.

It was too-late o ‘clock, the lights of the city being the brightest thing around. The flickering of the Wall almost distant. At the west of Insomnia, bright lights flashed in the sky.

**_Niflheim_.**

Astrals, they could never leave anyone in peace.

The ships out there bombarded the Wall with rocket after rocket, shot after shot. They never got through. The damage to the Wall crawled up Regis’ spine, down his hip and leg, and fixed itself. His joints and back would be weaker with every shot, but the Wall still stood. Pain throbbed in his temples, his hands shook, every breath was harder than it had been before the bombardment.

Niflheim wasn’t winning.

The thing was – neither was Lucis.

One day the Wall will fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit this later, I may or may not be tipsy writing.
> 
> Write tipsy edit... at some point.


End file.
